


Drabbles

by HeavyObsessor43



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, precious kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyObsessor43/pseuds/HeavyObsessor43
Summary: Stuff I write when I'm bored. Most of these are really short.These should really be called Death/Star drabbles cause they're literally in everything i write.The tags are really weird, so I didn't tag everything that may appear. Everything here is mostly manga compliant.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Maka!"

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the familiar voice from down the hallway. She brought up her hand to quickly wipe away her tears and she leveled her breathing. Satisfied, Maka turned to face Black Star- and (not so) surprisingly, Kid, both with ice cream in their hands. She waved at them, putting on a smile as they reached her, each sitting down next to her so that she was basically squished between them. 

"You guys!" Maka whined slightly as she pushed against them, but eventually stopped. Black Star grinned at her as he placed his arm around the back of the bench. 

"Its late, Bookworm." Black Star said, before licking his ice cream. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kid scoffed. "You're the one to talk, idiot." he retorted but nevertheless licked his ice cream as well. 

Maka smiled slyly as the two began to bicker. "Did you two enjoy your date?" She asked innocently, eyes shooting up to the sky to avoid eye contact with either boy, who paused, their eyes going wide. 

"Date?" Kid asked incredulously while Black Star tried to play it cool. "M-Me, date him? You wish!" he chuckled uneasily. Maka snickered because she could see the blush on each boys' cheeks. 

It died down after a little while and everything became silent once again. Maka's smile slowly melted off of her face as she remembered the reason she was out here in the first place, an unpleasant feeling rising in her stomach. 

"Hey." Kid said first, breaking Maka out of her thoughts. "You okay?" The Shinigami looked only concerned for her and Maka nodded half-heartedly, feeling the tears come back. 

"Maka." Black Star said, making Maka curl up into herself slightly and Kid look at him. "Look at me." He ordered. Maka didn't respond to him. Finally though, after a while, she complied. 

She turned her head to Black Star and without warning, his hand shot out to her, lifting her chin so that they made eye contact. 

"Black Star!" Kid chided, slightly appalled at the way he handled others, girls especially, so carelessly, despite him knowing how close he and Maka were. He stopped, however, when he saw the angry look in Black Star's eyes. 

"You've been crying." The assassin stated slowly, his voice tight. Maka shook herself out of Black Star's grip. "I haven't." She said quickly, rubbing her eyes. "Its allergy season." she joked weakly. 

"Maka." Kid said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know you can talk to us, right?"

"Really, Kid, I'm fine." She said once again, almost forcing the words out. Kid felt her start to shake slightly. "I..." 

"Was it Soul?" Black Star asked, making the two meisters look at him. "What?" "Star-" 

"Was. It. Soul." Black Star asked again, this time more harsh. Maka swallowed, but nodded. The ice cream cone Black Star held suddenly broke apart, ice cream spilling as Black Star's hand crackled with his energy. 

"I'll kill him!" Black Star snarled, getting up from the bench. Maka and Kid are immediately up after him, each grabbing an arm. "No! Black Star, please." Maka begged, while Kid was looking at him, shaking his head. 

Black Star looked at Kid first, then Maka, before finally conceding to them. He sighed and relaxed in their arms before shaking himself out of their grips, taking their hands and leading them back to the bench. 

Black Star sat them down like they were before, Maka somewhat squished between the two of them. His arm was around his childhood friend and he and Kid were looking at each other, a faint smile on Kid's lips and his golden eyes shining brightly. Black Star smirked back at him. 

"So," Black Star began, his mouth stretching into a smile and his tone completely different from before, "let me tell you about how horrible Kid is at the hammerthrow." 

Kid rolled his eyes but smirked anyway. "It really wasn't all that far from you, Star." He said, causing Maka to giggle. 

"I'm sure you're both equally horrible." She said to them, making both Kid and Black Star look at her. "Im obviously better than the both of you." She stated, grinning. 

"That so?" Kid mused, eyebrows risen. "Guns." Maka replied, looking at Kid who shrugged in response. She then looked at Black Star. "Sword, kasarigama, shuriken." 

Maka then referenced herself. "Eight foot Death Scythe." She said. "I'd win for sure." 

"Is that a challenge, Bookworm?" Black Star asked, his eyebrows raised. Maka smirked at him. "You're on." She looked at the Shinigami. "Kid?" 

Kid opened his mouth but Black Star spoke up for him. "Of course he's in! The next round of ice cream's on him, anyway!" The assassin chortled. Kid looked at him, clearly annoyed, but said nothing. 

Maka laughed making Black Star laugh, making Kid smile. "Lets go!" The assassin said, bringing both meisters up to their feet, all three of them making off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Maka

Stein's lecture became more and more tedious as time went on. His words began to blur together as everything else got fuzzy. Soon enough, all Maka could hear was incoherent murmurs and gibberish as her eyes nearly slipped closed. The white plaguing her sight nearly clouded everything over. 

Suddenly, something sharp and quick flew past the cloud, breaking it, and Maka barely had enough time to move, bumping into Soul in the process. The entire class' eyes were on her original spot, Stein's scalpel buried deep into the wood previously behind Maka's head. 

"I hope I'm not boring you, Miss Albarn." Stein said, his pleasantry sounding more like he was mocking her. "No Sensei." Maka said through her grit teeth. "Im sorry for the interruption." Stein merely hummed, turning back to the board. 

Maka stuck her tongue out at him, something she was sure he could see (somehow), yet was too tired to care. Before she could move back to her original spot, her partner wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her pressed against him. 

"How much time did you spend on that damn project last night?" Soul whispered, so low that only Maka could hear. "I got fifteen minutes of sleep." the blonde haired meister murmured, pressing her head against Soul's shoulder. "Not consecutively, but its fine. You're not even that blurry." 

Soul tsked, tightening his grip on his meister. "Sleep, then. You're a good student. Stein won't mind you missing one class." 

Maka made a small noise, curling up further on her partner, nearly snuggling him. "I just might do that." she hummed. Soul couldn't help his smile.

A paper ball suddenly hit the back of his head, drawing his attention behind him, where the rest of their friends sat. 

"Is Maka-Chan okay?" Tsubaki asked softly, frowning. She only seemed worried and Maka, without moving anything except her arm, reassured her with a weak thumb up. 

Liz snorted quietly. "Seems like she had a rough night." The eldest Thompson said. At Liz's comment, Black Star grinned down at Soul. "Yeah, Soul. Must've been wild." 

Soul rolled his eyes. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Black Star? Or are you and Kid just used to it at this point?" 

Liz clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her, 'Ooooh!' Patty did the same, but she was failing at containing her snickers. Tsubaki was trying not to smile. Black Star, on the other hand, was red and frowning as he muttered, "Touche." 

From beside Black Star, Kid shut his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if I wasn't brought into this conversation." He said. He looked calm and level-headed, yet his pink cheeks betrayed his expression. 

Soul and Black Star both opened their mouths to respond when another scalpel came flying towards the small group. Liz let out a yelp as her meister was pushed towards her. Tsubaki was quick to pull Black Star back, as the scalpel buried itself in the area previously between Kid and Black Star's heads. 

"Just because Maka is taking a nap doesn't mean its turned into social hour. Soul, turn around." The scientist ordered, and the student complied, readjusting himself in a way that didn't disturb Maka. Stein continued his lecture shortly after.

"I'm asleep for five minutes and already you're getting into trouble." Maka mumbled. "How uncool of you." Soul smiled, still holding her. "Yeah. Guess I need you here to keep me in check." 

Maka smiled with her eyes still shut. She adjusted herself to fix her head on Soul's shoulder even more, wrapping her arms around him. "No more late night projects, then." 

"No more." Soul agreed, quietly. A few seconds passed and the albino heard his meister's breathing even out and felt the arms around him go limp. He listened to Stein's lecture for a few minutes before sparing his sleeping meister a glance. 

He knew how much she liked to overwork herself. It was only a matter of time before the exhaustion caught up. There would be no way in death's name the Maka he first met would be compliant to sleeping in the middle of class, much less doing it with Soul holding her the way he was, but look at them now. The familiarity of it was nice. 

And though he was sure Maka (though she would never admit it), would start drooling on him, Soul wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey SoMa fluff since I made Soul sound like a jerk in the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny manga spoilers in the end notes.

There was always evil around the world, no matter where you went. So, when it came to Kid and Black Star's turn for a honeymoon, they were unable to relax from the norm. 

Fortunately for the people, Death the Kid was a Shinigami and Black Star was a fucking god. The norm consisted of Kishin eggs and a shit load of fighting. 

"Ah, look at this, Kiddo." 

The Kishin egg turned from its victim to face the two figures standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Hand in hand, Black Star and Death the Kid stood, a shit-eating grin on the assassin's face while the Shinigami looked quite bored.

"Reminds you of home, doesn't it?" Black Star asked, tone clearly too happy. With his free hand, Kid snapped a picture of the Kishin egg on a camera, causing it to hiss and growl. "What should we write on it? 'Wish you were here?'" Kid snorted as Black Star snickered.

It was at this moment that the Kishin egg had decided to forget its previous victim and lunge at the two boys, its eyes lusting for blood. 

"Can I handle this one?" Black Star asked as he and Kid looked on at the upcoming creature. Kid shrugged. "Go for it."

Black Star grinned, quickly pecking Kid's lips as they let go of each other's hands. No sooner than they did, the Kishin egg leaped at them, its claws about to reach Black Star. 

But the assassin was faster. In record time, the bluenette simply smiled at the monster as his hand crackled with his soul menace. Before it could even touch him, Black Star thrust his palm forward, his hand connecting with the creature's chest.

It let out a roar and just like that, it was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Star and Kid literally SCREAM power couple to me especially in the manga when they literally JUST escaped the book of eibon yet were able to take down one of Noah's monsters that was messing with their teachers with their bare hands.   
> No Tsubaki, no Thompsons (even though the whole group was there), it was just them. Its one of my favorite parts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *imagine the otp crack prompt*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooc-ness.  
> Uh,, lets pretend for the sake of the story the soul perception n wavelength or whatever was being hindered.

Kid, Maka, their weapons, and Tsubaki stood tense at the scene unfolding before them. With wide eyes, they watched their blue-haired comrade wrestle with the enemy.

The only thing was, the two currently rolling on the floor both had Black Star's form, and they didn't know which one the enemy was.

Kid currently stood with Liz, in pistol form, pointed towards the fight. His hands trembled slightly, unable to find a direct target when both had the face of his boyfriend.

"Dammit," he cursed, lowering his weapon slightly. "Which one is it?!"

Maka and Tsubaki didn't answer. They _couldn't_ answer. The scythe-meister was currently analyzing the fight, her eyes trained on both, trying to figure out which fighting style she could more distinctly recognize while Tsubaki, poor, sweet Tsubaki, looked on in near-horror, unable to tell her meister apart from the clone. (Lmao this kinda sounds like angst but its actually crack)

Eventually, it came to when one Black Star was sitting on top of the other, keeping them pinned down while the other tried to push their face.

"Shoot!" Both Black Stars yelled in unison, startling Kid. The reaper once again rose Liz but then hesitated. "W-Which one do I shoot?!"

"Them! I'm the real one!" The Black Star on top hissed while the Black Star being pinned yelled, "No! He's lying! Remember? I love you!"

At those words, a switch immediately went off in Kid's brain. Almost mechanically, the reaper rose his pistol, aimed, and shot at the Black Star being pinned to the ground.

"H-Hey! Kid-!" Maka's eyes widened while Tsubaki let out a horrified scream. The weapons changed back to their human forms, Liz grabbing her meister's collar. "What the hell did you-?!"

"Look!" Patty cut her sister off as she pointed towards the two Black Stars. Everyone except Kid watched in utter shock as the body of the one shot slowly disappeared until only a red soul was left.

Confusion hit the small group, even Black Star who managed to get up, rubbing his arms. "What the hell?" The assassin asked as he looked towards his boyfriend for an answer.

"I love you doesn't sound like something you would say to me." Kid said coolly while he removed himself from Liz's grip.

Everybody stared at Kid with their ' _what the actual fuck you shinigami son of a bitch'_ face while the assassin threw his arms up.

" _Wow_ , ok-"

**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of ooc for Black Star. For me, at least. Cause I feel like Kid is the one who doesn't really say I love you while Black Star doesn't mind PDA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary pt. 1

"I need advice."

Kid and Black Star blinked once. Then twice. Then they looked at each other. Then finally back at Maka.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"I. Need. Advice." The scythe-meister repeated, teeth gritting slightly. Her eyes, though still proud, held a hint of annoyance and an even tinier hint of mortification.

Kid noticed. But of course, Black Star didn't. "Maka 'Bookworm' Albarn?" The assassin asked, using the nickname he'd always used for his childhood friend. "Asking _us_ for help?"

Kid didn't pity him when his head was met with the spine end of a hard cover book. "Idiot, I said _advice_!" Maka hissed, eyes blazing with unrighteous fury. She huffed as Black Star went down, turning to Kid.

"Do I need to chop you too?" she asked, raising her book to him. Kid held up his hands, as if surrendering. "No need. Whatever it is you need to say, we can talk about it in the Death Room."

Maka nodded. "Good choice." She said, putting her book back to wherever she gets it from before turning around and heading towards the Death Room. Kid only stares for a second before he sighs and picks up his unconscious boyfriend, following his friend.

**XxX**

"So." Kid said as he held an ice pack to Black Star's throbbing head. "What's the problem?"

The three meisters were currently sat in the middle of the Death Room, around the small tea table Lord Death used to favor. Black Star and Kid sat on one side, the assassin laying his aching head on his boyfriend's shoulder while Kid "nursed" his wound. Maka sat on the other side, fiddling with the tea Kid made her.

"W-Well." Maka started, adopting a small stutter. Her cheeks were tinted pink while her eyes were cast downwards, staring at her tea instead of meeting Kid's eyes. Kid rose an eyebrow because of how unusual she was acting.

Maka cleared her throat. "Like I said. I need... Advice." Kid gave her a few seconds of hesitation before he asked, "For what, exactly?"

Maka's pink cheeks suddenly blazed red as her head sunk deeper.

"I... I need to know what present I should get for a boy." Maka blurted out, so quickly that Kid was sure he would have missed it if he wasn't listening as carefully as he was.

Kid frowned, merely confused. It was an odd request, though he had an idea of who it was she needed a present for. Even still, why was Maka acting so... Out of it? Kid opened his mouth to respond to her when suddenly, Black Star shot up from his shoulder, his palms hitting the table.

"Is it for Soul?" Black Star asked, leaning forward. At his casualty and slight intrusion, Maka looked at him threateningly. He shrunk back, somewhat hiding himself behind Kid at Maka's glower. The female meister stared at him like this for a second before she sighed, lowering her head.

"Yeah. Its for our anniversary."

Black Star and Kid exchanged looks, Black Star's cheeky while Kid's was annoyed. The reaper sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a dollar bill, handing it to Black Star. The assassin whooped, not hesitating to grab the money. "Thanks, babe!" He said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Kid's cheek.

Maka watched all of this in disbelief. "You guys bet on this?!" She all but yelled, shock betraying her ability to be even more furious at the two boys sitting across from her.

Kid shrugged. "We bet fifty dollars to see how long it took for you and Soul to finally go out. I bet two months from now while this idiot bet sooner."

"Sticks and stones, babe! This 'idiot' is fifty dollars richer!" Black Star said, waving the money in his boyfriend's face. Kid shot him an irritated glance.

"Remind me again why I decided to date you, of all people." Kid snarked, crinkling his nose.

"Because I'm amazing!" Black Star teased, sticking his tongue out while inching closer to Kid, who looked annoyed but the small twitch of his lips and his refusal to turn away betrayed his expression.

"Ahem!" Maka cleared her throat loudly and on purpose, causing Kid and Black Star to look at her. "I think we're getting a little off track here, huh?"

Pink filled both boys' cheeks as Black Star quickly widened the space between him and Kid while the latter fiddled with his collar. "Y-Yes." Kid coughed, his cheeks reddening at his own stutter. "Sorry, Maka."

Maka grinned at seeing her fellow meisters as flustered as she was a few minutes prior. She hadn't even realized what they had said. Kid continued, "So why did you decide to come to _us_ for help, of all people?"

Maka opened her mouth to respond but Black Star beat her. "Why _wouldn't_ she?" Black Star retorted. "I'm the great Black Star! Its normal for a servant to ask their god when they're in need!"

Black Star laughed that obnoxious laugh of his. Maka's eye twitched, prompting Kid to reach over to his boyfriend and clamp a hand over his mouth before Maka decided to commit homicide.

"Continue, Maka." Kid said. Maka huffed, glaring at the blue haired teen before continuing, "I asked you guys cause you're his best friends. At least Black Star is. And he likes you, Kid. He hangs out with you."

"True." the reaper mused. "However, the time he spends with us is seldom compared to the time he spends with you." he said.

"If anything," Black Star continued, "I'd say _you're_ his best friend, Maka. And he's yours. Second to me, of course." The assassin flashed his childhood friend a smile, and Maka rolled her eyes playfully.

"What we're saying is that probably no one knows him as good as you do." Kid said, smiling at the meister. "You'd know what he likes better than the both of us."

Maka fiddled with her pigtail, staring down at the table. "I guess..." she murmured. She looked back up at the two boys. "But what if I'm reading him wrong? What if I get him something and he thinks its corny? Or cheesy?"

Kid shook his head. "You're over-thinking it." he said. "I'm sure Soul would be touched with any gift you get him."

"Of course he will!" Black Star said confidently. "He's receiving it from this god's best friend, after all!"

"But-" Maka said, cut off when Kid held his hand up. "No buts, Maka." he said. "I can't guarantee anything we say for you to get him will please him. But I can guarantee that anything that comes from _you_ , he'll love."

Maka bit her lip, unsure. However a few seconds later, she frowned and shut her eyes. When she reopened them, they were filled with the same determination and courage Kid and Black Star knew her for.

"You're right." Maka declared, standing up from the table. Kid and Black Star followed suit, both smiling as the smaller meister came over to the two of them, bringing them in for a hug. They separated seconds later, Black Star's hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Go get 'im, Bookworm." He said, and Maka nodded. The assassin let her go, and Maka wasted no time in making her way down and out of the Death Room.

Just as she reached the last few guillotines, she heard Kid call out from behind her. Maka turned back. Hand-in-hand with Kid, Black Star cupped his free one around his mouth and said, "Congrats! Tell Soul we said it too!"

Still not processing what they'd said, Maka gave them a smile and a thumbs up before continuing out of the Death Room. It wasn't until she was a few paces away from it, nearly outside of the school that the realization dawned on her. She froze.

" _Wait_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of this one. I just thought it would be funny if Maka went to Kid and Black Star for advice on Soul while Soul went to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty for advice on Maka.   
> It ended up being more heartfelt than originally planned, but oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle is stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lowkey not safe for work. Some stuff written may make people uncomfortable. Not anything explicit but a lot of implied.   
> Also weird ways of writing people kissing.

"Spin the bottle is stupid." Maka said. "What are we, fifth graders?"

"Oh please." Black Star snorted. "When we were in fifth grade, you wouldn't play this game if somebody paid you, Bookworm."

Maka scowled and Black Star _actually_ took a step back. "You're one to talk. You don't seem too keen on the idea either." From behind him, Kid said, "Careful Star. I heard chicken fights can get quite deadly." 

Liz cackled when both Black Star and Maka glared at him. She pat Kid's shoulder, saying, "Leave it to Kiddo to be stupid enough to insult Black Star and Maka in the same sentence." 

Kid shrugged while Patty burst into laughter. "Its true." he said. 

Maka looked about ready to maim him, to which Soul placed both hands on her shoulders to hold her back. "Lets not do anything we'll regret." he said. 

"Too late." Maka huffed, removing herself from his grip. Everybody watched as she grabbed her barely drunken beer bottle and downed the entire thing. She wiped her mouth, then placed now empty bottle on the ground before sitting, cross-legged with her arms similarly crossed. 

"Well?" she snapped, glaring at the six gawking at her. "Are we playing or not?" 

Black Star was the first one to shake himself out of his stupor, letting out a laugh. "Attagirl, Bookworm!" he jeered, plopping down after Maka. 

Soon enough, all three meister-weapon groups were sat in a circle, the empty beer bottle in the center. 

"Who's first?" Tsubaki asked. "I'll go." Kid volunteered. The shinigami moved forward, giving the bottle a clean spin. It spun for about a solid twenty-eight seconds ("Kid how the fuck did you do that-") before the end landed towards Liz. 

"Typical." the pistol snorted. She moved forward, however, meeting her meister's lips with a quick peck. When they separated not even a second later, Maka booed. 

"Aw, what?" the meister called. She sounded slightly out of it and by the not-so-subtle way she was leaning against Soul, everyone's guess was that was the case. "Weak." Maka said. 

Liz shrugged, reaching over to spin the bottle. It was a bit messier than Kid, but nonetheless managed to neatly land on Tsubaki. 

Almost instantly, Tsubaki's face turned pink as Liz smirked. The older Thompson glanced back at Maka, "Let me make it up to you, Albarn." she said. 

Tsubaki's shy nature prohibited her from inching forward, to which Liz made up for by basically invading her personal space. 

Liz met Tsubaki's lips with, what was probably, a practiced ease. To practically nobody's surprise, Tsubaki absolutely melted, grabbing the blonde girl's face to deepen their kiss. They separated after about thirteen seconds, easily beating Kid and Liz's mere peck. Both were red in the face, Tsubaki obviously pleased yet embarrassed while Liz grinned like a madman. 

Patty and Maka were cheering while Kid pat Liz's shoulder, his expression bordering smug. Black Star was snickering as he pat Tsubaki's. 

With Liz's turn done, Tsubaki was next, to which she landed on Soul. Like Liz, she gave the scythe a simple peck. Soul went, landing on Black Star, who made a show by pressing a sloppy kiss on Soul's lips. The weapon pushed him away three seconds later ("Ugh! You dirty bastard did you just use your tongue?!"). Black Star landed on Patty, who then, conveniently, landed back on Maka. ("Wow, how convenient we all managed to land on each other in the first round-") 

Most kisses were mere pecks, the simplest ranging from Liz giving Patty a simple kiss on the cheek to Kid kissing Maka for about two seconds. 

The most interesting cases had been Liz and Tsubaki's first kiss, their encore a few rounds later, Patty and Maka bascially wrestling each other with their tongues (she was really out of it) and Black Star and Maka acting out a whole scene. 

"Last round!" Liz cheered about an hour later. She currently had an arm slung over Tsubaki's shoulders while her other hand held a near-empty beer bottle. She was beginning to sway, which was slightly concerning as to how much they consumed (Liz was arguably the one who could handle her alcohol the best- Besides Kid, who never got drunk). 

Kid grabbed the bottle, giving it a lazy spin. Patty hooted as they all watched the bottle come to a stop.

"Huh." Black Star said, glancing up at Kid. The corners of his mouth quirked upward and he could barely keep down his grin as the top of the bottle came to a stop towards him. "Whattaya know?" 

Kid didn't grace him with a reply, simply strode forward, grabbing the assassin's face and crushing their lips together. Black Star was quick to commit, shutting his eyes and letting a low moan escape him. 

Patty was outright cackling at the two while Liz rolled her eyes. "Uh, ya wanna continue the game, Black Star?" she asked, once his and Kid's make-out session reached about a minute. Neither of them replied or even acknowledged the fact that they had heard Liz. Simply kept their lips locked and-

"Okayyy..." Liz said, averting her eyes. That was a no, then. She shrugged, saying, "Fuck it" before she turned her head, pressing her lips against Tsubaki's.

"Oi, oi," Soul murmured, "Its all going to hell now, isn't it?" 

From against him, Maka giggled. She glanced up at her partner, saying, "I'm surprised we didn't land on each other." 

Soul hummed. "Me too." 

Maka looked at him before she reached over to the bottle, rearranging it like it had been spun. The top end now faced Soul. 

The scythe meister beamed at her weapon. "Now we have." 

Soul grinned. "I guess we have." 

And to conclude a perfectly crazy night, Maka grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, their meeting and melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul suggested it cause he wanted to kiss Maka sorry I don't make the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are really ooc, I know. Black Star especially cause I've been reading the later parts of the manga where he acts more level headed and I love it.


End file.
